User talk:Nimrod123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sir Rock (talk) 23:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, just make a page for Nimrod Lazuli then you can start role playing. Nimrod is now four months old however so he will be unable to do much till he is a year old. Sir Rock (talk) 11:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh true I didn't look at his age, thought he was older..well I will wait till he grows up I guess. User:Nimrod123 17:45- June 19, 2013 (UTC-3) Well VCDM050 was born in Janaury so he is only around six months old. Also Zoroaster is the name of one of Aniju's Fan-made Commando meerkats. Zoroaster is also not a god but a Persian prophet. Maybe pick another name. Sir Rock (talk) 05:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) If you want an adult meerkat, there is a male in the Zappa VZZM041 who barely had his first birthday last month in June. And there is an adult female in the Lazuli VLF047. Sir Rock (talk) 22:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I had already asked me for a Whisker male VWM039 for Devon, so I put him there. Do you want to move Devon to the Zappa or leave in the Whiskers and pick another name for VZZM041? Also that's an odd name for a female meerkat, maybe name VZZM041 Nikamis? Then leave Devon in the Whiskers. Sir Rock (talk) 04:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I already misspelled Nakomis wrong, and I may keep spelling it wrong. Sorry. Rumour is too close to another Zappa male's name and Changling may get confused with a basic word like change so other role players may not know you are talking about a meerkat. Maybe not name them after a word but there are no adult females int he Zappa. There is an adult female in the Lazuli VLF047. I may change one of Skat Kat's litter-mate brothers to a female as well. VLF047 litter-mates are Tuxedo and Lalia so maybe choose a name that fits in well with those two. I think Skat Kat's litter is going to have an animal theme. Sir Rock (talk) 04:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I think we already had an Aurora but I don't remember. Sounds similiar. Is the Changling like from My Little Pony? If so you can always name her Chrysalis, but you can think about a name. Well Devon is in the Whiskers already, so you can make a page for him. Sir Rock (talk) 04:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Never played that game but we can go with Chrysalis. It's kind of a weird word but sounds cool and pretty at the same time. Which mob did you want her in? You mention both the Zappa and Lazuli so I don't know which one you ment. Sir Rock (talk) 04:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well these females will become adults some day but if you wait too long other people may take them. Most of the available meerkats were born in December. Well you can make a page for Chrysalis and Devon. I'll add Chyrsalis in the Lazuli. Sir Rock (talk) 05:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I just looked at Chrysalis' litter and saw her litter-mate isn't Tuxedo but are Lalia(VLF046) and Mackerel(VLM048). There mother was Sahara not Buttercup, Tuxedo's mother. But Chrysalis is still a year old just she is not as old as Tuxedo. Sir Rock (talk) 05:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Well April 20 is Aniju's birthday so Fu Dog's pups are probably born on that day. Let me look. On Fu Dog's page is says April 20, 2001 so that is probably the date. Aniju Aura is better at keeping things up to date on her meerkat's pages. I'll correct Katrina's page since her role player is no longer here. Sir Rock (talk) 05:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) They were born on June 9, 2001. Their father was Morpheus. Sir Rock (talk) 06:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC)